Harry Potter and the Royal Offspring
by The Invisible Sky Wizard
Summary: A fanfic about an old character of mine, and a character a friend used to RP. Harry will make very few appearances, at least until the end. Rated for swearing, some violence, and sex. Yay, sex! Rate and Review!
1. Lucas Lovegood and Sara Something

**A fanfic by ArktheMushroom**

A/N: I used to Role-play Harry Potter a lot. A character I came up with was Luna Lovegood's adopted brother. And a friend of mine used to play a character, I forgot her name, who was also an orphan, of sorts, even though both of their parents were still alive, they wanted nothing to do with them. I'll just give her character a different name and call it good. Yes. That is what I shall do.

This is a fanfic about the son of the Dark Lord and the daughter of the Half-Blood Prince.

--

The Dark Lord had risen, just two years ago, but nobody had known it until just last year. An accident, of course, as he had hoped to remain hidden. Secrecy was his trademark, but the cat was out of the bag now. Oh, well. People were dying and the Wizarding World was in chaos. But at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, what did outside things matter, unless they affected a student or their family? Nothing ever affected Lucas' family, probably because his father didn't have anything or do anything the Death Eaters cared about. He never had a reason to worry.

A loner, he could be found this time of the day, right after classes, sitting outside on the grounds, near the lake, under a large tree. He had changed out of his school clothes, and now wore a tank top and plain black jeans under a set of plain, dark green robes with silver trim. His thick, shiny brown hair fell over the left half of his face, the right half visible, as he'd tucked a thick curtain of hair behind his right ear. He wore burgundy-framed half-glasses, shielding lightly lidded, hazel eyes. His eyebrow had been pierced, as well as his ear (several times), and a pair of golden "snake bite" piercings adorned his lower lip. He was thin, with slightly hollowed cheeks and lips the same color as his pale skin, and when he stood, he would be at or over six foot six, probably approaching seven feet.

He had a notebook in hand, and an inkwell on the ground next to him, his hand skating over the parchment. He was careful to use only a light amount of ink. He'd been working on it for over five minutes, but already his drawing was near completion. A picture of a hippogriff, savagely battling a griffin. He had paid a lot of attention to detail, including the eyes, the feathers of the hippogriff in mid-transformation to fur, the blood flying. He had finished shading, now there were only minor details to go.

"Hi, Lucas!"

He glanced up, and waved to a pair of female students he didn't really know. In the last few years, he was starting to become well-known. He was an excellent student, mostly due to his habit of hiding away to study. He was the top male student in the seventh year, next to a female student in a different House. He was known mostly for his looks, but he was becoming known for his accomplishments, as well.

In his fourth year, he received a Special Services Award to the School for helping Argus Filch repair the castle over the summers. Miscellaneous repairs and such, as well as helping Hagrid with the grounds during the holidays, for no pay. In the same year, an essay he wrote in potions got published in _The Daily Prophet_, and was seen by The Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers, and he was on speaking terms with its more prominent members. In his fifth year, he was named Prefect, but resigned the post at the end of the year, to free time for his sixth. This year, he had been named Head Boy, despite not completing his time as a Prefect, due to the excellent job he had done. In his sixth year, he had received the Barnabus Finkley Award for Exceptional Spellcasting, due to an intense, requested Defense Against the Dark Arts test against some of the more dangerous Dark creatures, and in Transfiguration, as he was probably the only wizard in history to somehow manage to turn an ordinary chicken into a cross between a black Labrador, a bald eagle, and a ring-tailed lemur. _On purpose_.

In fact, that bit of Transfiguration work had earned him a place in the Chocolate Frog Cards, and a spot in the book, _The Unusual and Wonderful Works of Witches and Wizards_. He was even set up for an apprenticeship in the Auror Office, having bested some truly powerful wizards in duels, and was even looking into the Department of Mystery, to explore one of the more unusual studies in said department, dealing with the afterlife.

The newest edition of the _Prophet_ lay beside him. In it, he was being called a 'budding Dumbledore', and they were saying he was 'a young inspiration in magical study, possibly the greatest student mind since Dumbledore's school days'. Ha! Comparing him to Dumbledore! He was nowhere near Dumbledore's level. Well…perhaps Dumbledore's level at school, but certainly not know. He was an unusually gifted wizard, he knew that much. But there were things Dumbledore had done that he was sure he would never accomplish. Dumbledore was a true genius. Lucas was simply lucky. Still, he did enjoy the recognition, as long as he did not let it go to his head. But he still submitted his artwork to the _Prophet_, now and again. They were still printing the one he did last year, of a bard bravely battling a mountain troll, and bravely getting his head knocked into his body. A few magical artists had contacted him, even.

His father and sister were very proud of him. Not much had come from his family. Well, not much of worth, though it pained him to admit it, or to criticize his father. But they had even said he was a beacon in their family, who would rise to greatness and bring honor and pride to the Lovegood name. Well…maybe.

He smiled, as he applied the finishing touches to his artwork, then removed his wand from his pocket. A foot long, made of a very dark wood, with a unicorn tail hair core. He waited until the ink dried, and then separated the paper from the notebook, tapping it with his wand.

"Now, how does that spell go? Ah, yes. _Geminio_."

An exact duplicate fell away from the original, and he picked it up off the ground, rolling it up and sealing it. The copy, he would send to the _Prophet_ this afternoon. It was about time he submitted something new. He even got fan letters from people who enjoyed seeing his artwork. He also, sparingly, sent in poetry and short stories, and got fan letters for this, too. Apparently, some people thought him quite the author. He thought his work was O.K., really, but nothing to freak out about. Apparently, he was wrong.

He tucked his wand behind his ear, something his sister picked up from him. He did it because it was quicker to pull it from behind his ear then to reach into a pocket or sleeve to withdraw it. His sister did it simply because he did it. People often thought them weird for it.

He gave a sharp, high whistle, and heard an answering screech. The flapping of wings were coming closer. He reached into his bag, taking out a heavily repaired, thick leather glove. He pulled it on and held his arm out, just in time to let a large, magnificent falcon perch on his arm, and stare at him expectantly.

"Hello, Alister. How are you today?" The falcon gave a screech, and accepted a small, dead mouse from Lucas, holding a leg out. He attached the drawing to his leg, and threw his arm up, the falcon taking wing, knowing exactly where to go. Lucas stripped the glove off and threw it in his bag, then cleaned his quill, closed his ink bottle, and put quill, ink, paper and notebook in his bag, closing it and standing. Tomorrow was a Hogsmeade day. He could hardly wait. Slinging his bag over his shoulder, he headed for the Quidditch field. His team had practice today. Even though he was an extra, he still showed up to play, and they would usually switch out one player to let him try his hand.

Changing into his green and silver Quidditch robes, he stepped onto the pitch, the Slytherin team in discussion.

"Ah, there you are, Lovegood," said the team Captain, a guy he knew by sight, but not name. "Hope you're ready. What position are you trying this time?"

"It doesn't matter," drawled Malfoy. "Lovegood's so skilled, he makes us all look like beginners."

"I'll go for Chaser today," said Lucas, putting his hair back in a ponytail.

"Right then, half take one side of the pitch, half take the other. Lovegood, your with me and Urquhart. Markus, your Seeker this time." Lucas, Markus, the Captain and Urquhart removed their robes, as did their Keeper. Everyone got into formation.

"Releasing the Bludgers and the Snitch!" All three balls zoomed into the air. "And up with the Quaffle!" He made the giant red ball zoom into the air, and the practice began. Lucas rode with a Nimbus 2001, same as the rest of the team, but it was the flier, not the broom, that made a good player. He zoomed up and scooped the Quaffle under his arm, laying flat on his broom and zooming down the pitch. He ducked as one player came over him, veered to side as another passed him, and did a wide barrel roll, the surprised player going through the middle of his circle.

He heard a 'thunk!' and knew a Bludger had been hit. He looked back and saw it coming his way, and saw a Chaser coming opposite. So he pressed his broom into a vertical dive, laying flat backwards to look up and see the Bludger smash into the Chaser's face. Then he pulled out of his dive, and began to ascend, heading for the rings. The Keeper was waiting. He got within ten feet, and put the Quaffle up, punching it as hard as he could. It slammed into the Keeper's stomach, sending him and ball backwards through a ring, and down to the sand.

The others stared at him. "Point, skins?"

The game continued on for awhile, but Lucas was untouchable. He even managed to grab hold of the opposing Beater's bat, smack him in the head with it, slam a Bludger into another Chaser's stomach, speed down the pitch, and fake out the Keeper, putting it through the middle hoop. Then he stretched out, yawning, and felt his long, graceful fingers close over the Snitch. Malfoy was livid as they all came back down to the pitch.

"Lucas, you need to seriously consider playing first-string," the Captain was saying.

"Thought about it before, don't have the time, thanks for offering, though." With that, he headed into the locker rooms, taking a shower stall. He had washed his hair, and was in the process of washing his body, when he heard a small giggle.

"Hmm? Is someone there?"

Silence; he shrugged and continued. Then it happened again.

"Hello? Who is out there?" He peeked his head out, but again, nothing. He sighed, and turned, only to find soap and washcloth gone. "What the hell?"

He looked over the top of the stall, his head clearing it quite a bit. He saw the washcloth on a bench, the soap atop it. Ghosts? No…ghosts can't touch solid objects. Probably Peeves.

"Peeves, I swear I'll get the Baron if you keep messing with me."

"Peevsie knows better than to mess with you, half-giant."

"Gah!"

Startled, Lucas gave a jump, and turned towards Peeves, who was floating upside-down, next to him.

"I'm not a half-giant, Peeves. Just tall."

"'Twas not I that giggled, my poor, stretched-out friend."

"Then who?"

"You'll have to find out for yourself." And with that, Peeves was off through a wall.

Cautiously, Lucas got out of the shower, creeping down to the bench. Why didn't he have the foresight to bring a towel? And he was wandless.

"I would go back, if I were you."

"Gah!"

He turned, seeing the Gray Lady floating past.

"Yeah? Why?"

She raised a brow. "Trust me, O' Naked One."

Lucas looked down, turned red, then covered himself. "Oh, get out of here!"

"Certainly, if you wish it," she said, with a satisfied smirk.

With a small growl of annoyance, he continued down. Then he reached the bench, looking into the small aisle of lockers. Nobody there. He picked up the soap and washcloth.

"How very…odd."

"Hi there!"

"Gah!"

He turned, and found himself face-to-face with a third year Ravenclaw girl. He immediately covered himself with the washcloth…but not fully.

"What are you doing in here?!"

"I was told you were down here."

"Why are you here?"

"To give you this."

She was holding a rather large package, but didn't seem too bothered by the weight. She stared up at him, innocently.

'Little demoness,' he thought.

"Then…set it down."

"You have to take it," she told him.

"No…I'll go back to my shower now."

He turned, and jumped again.

"Gah!"

There was a twin! Wait…he recognized these two. They were fighting on the train, at the beginning of the year, and he was the one who got them to stop fighting.

"What's going on here?"

A third voice cut in. They all turned to the entrance; a lithe form in silhouette stood against the bright sunlight. The twin girls looked scared, now. Lukas' hair was plastered to his face; impatiently, he pushed it away from his eyes as the girl came closer.

She looked to be around his age; silky black hair hung over her face like curtains, behind which black eyes were narrowed dangerously. Her small nose seemed to have a slight hook, and her skin was pale, with full lips. She wore casual black robes, and she had on lightly applied, all-black make-up. She put her hands on her hips. He'd thought she was kind of cute, when he first saw her, in his fifth year, she in her third.

Lukas recognized her. Her name was Sara…something, a Prefect in his House.

"You two!" Her voice snapped like a whip. "Get out of the changing room, and leave him alone!"

The first dropped the package, which sounded empty when it hit the floor, and both turned and ran out of the changing room. Lukas crossed over to his locker and pulled it open, putting a towel around his waist.

"Thanks. It's Sara, right? I'm Lucas Lovegood."

"I know. I've seen you a few times. I saw those girls coming here, and figured they were up to something. Well, see you later, Lucas." And with that, she walked out.

Smiling slightly, Lucas went back to finish his shower.

Five minutes later, he walked out of the changing room, and found himself confronted by Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle.

'I must be popular today.'

"I'm sick of being shown up by you, Lovegood," said Malfoy, his face contorted with rage. He shoved his hand in his pocket, but Lucas reached his wand first.

"_Rictumsempra_!"

"_Protego_!"

Lucas' Shield Charm expanded and flashed as Malfoy's Tickling Hex hit it. He flicked his wand, and forced the spell to rebound and hit Goyle, who doubled over with uncontrollable laughing.

"Kiddie spells, Malfoy? What's wrong, too afraid to use a big-boy spell?" Lukas smirked, a taunting, mocking smile, and Malfoy's face flushed.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!"

The Body-Bind Curse hit his Shield, and with another flick, he sent it at Crabbe, whose limbs froze, and he toppled over, helpless. Malfoy was livid.

"All done, Malfoy? Because I really don't feel like playing with you, today."

Malfoy made a strange, slashing motion, a line of purple fire streaming from his wand, and Lucas directed his Shield at it. He blinked in astonishment a second later, as he was struck sideways with the feeling that somebody tried to slash his cheek open with a blunt knife.

'What? That was Dark magic. Who taught him that?'

Lucas was no longer playing. He flicked his wand again at Malfoy, thinking, '_Levicorpus_!' Malfoy managed to dodge the curse, and aimed at Lucas. "_Stupefy_!"

The spell hit the tip of Lucas' wand, and he pointed his wand behind him, guiding the spell harmlessly over his shoulder. Angered beyond control, Malfoy pointed his wand again at Lucas.

"_Cruc_-"

Eyes wide, Lucas flicked his wand again, and this time, the force that erupted nearly threw him back. As it was, in the middle of his curse, Lucas' spell caught Malfoy in the stomach, driving the air from his lungs, and forcing him back ten feet as the air rippled around the point of impact.

Malfoy hit the ground hard, his eyes streaming, gasping for breath. Lucas strode over to him, and kicked his wand away. "Disgusting little tick." Lucas aimed his wand at Malfoy, silent, and all Malfoy saw was a red flash, and everything went dark.

After Stunning both Crabbe and Goyle, Lucas slid his wand back behind his ear, and headed back to the pitch, taking a small wireless from his pocket, and turning it on. He was surprised to meet Sara at the gate.

"Lucas! I saw Malfoy and his idiot friends coming, and I came to…to warn…oh," she finished, seeing the unconscious bodies. "What is that playing from your wireless?"

"American Muggle music," he said weakly, as 'Broken,' the Seether song featuring Amy Lee played quietly. He felt so strange...was it because of Malfoy? "I bewitched…the wireless…to pick it up."

"Lucas, are you ok?" Sara opened the gate, hurrying to him. "You look like hell."

"Malfoy," he said, before toppling to the ground, overcome by the aftereffects of Malfoy's Dark curse.

--

A/N: I can't actually remember how our RP's went, so I'll take the story in the direction I want it to go. As it is, I think I'll end it here. I wanted to bring across the point that Lucas is an uncommonly skilled wizard, and can be ruthless, in his own way. Yet, he's also a really nice, kind guy, if he isn't being attacked, talented in other ways, not just at magic, and he's a little bit on the jumpy side. The next chapter won't end so randomly, I swear. I hope whoever reads this enjoys it! :) -ArktheMushroom


	2. The Hospital Wing

Part 2

Part 2

A/N: I said this one would update slower than the other stories, did I not? Yet, here is another chapter of my HP story. Damn Malfoy and his evil magic.

So, we're going to see a different side of Lucas; two sides, actually, as well as a never-before-seen side of a well-known HP character. This, of course, never happened during our role-play, but I wanted to give it a shot anyway. This is a chapter containing sex, but it won't be done in my usual, graphic style. I'm going more for the style you find in novels, like Anne Rice's 'The Witching Hour'. Not entirely non-adult, but tasteful, yes?

By the way, Anne Rice rocks, and if you don't like her books, you suck.

I wish I had that girl's screen name, the one I used to role-play with.. Hey, if anyone reads this and wants to start a Harry Potter role-play with me, let me know, ok?

--

A few hours later, when Lucas woke up. The bed he was lying on was soft, and warm. His head felt like someone beat him with a frying pan. He sat, but wished he hadn't; a wave of nausea passed over him.

"Lucas, are you ok?"

He peered around at the voice. It was the creepy goth-looking girl, Sara. He nodded, and sank back against the pillows, groaning.

"What happened?"

"Malfoy…shot a curse at me…made me really weak."

"What kind of curse?"

"I don't know," he lied.

She frowned, seeming not to believe him. "I brought you up here," she said. "I wanted to make sure you were ok. Madam Pomfrey threatened to get Dumbledore if I didn't leave when visiting hours are over, but I threatened to tell him about her firewhiskey habit."

Lucas chuckled at that. "Well…yes, I'm fine now. You really shouldn't be missing your classes on account of me, though."

She sneered. "My class right now is Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"A good subject," said Lucas.

Sara shook her head. "Not with Snape teaching it." A shadow passed over her face. "By the way, my full name is Sara Bones."

They shook hands, and Lucas looked around for his glasses; then a pair of soft hands put them on his face. Sara smiled.

"Better?"

"Yes, thank you. Now go to class, Sara."

"I'd rather stay and make sure you're alright."

"I'd rather you not miss your education. As Head Boy, I am telling you to go to class."

Sara got up, an angry expression on her face. As she turned to leave, a thought struck Lucas, and he fiddled with the sheets on his bed.

"I am also telling you to meet me at the gate tomorrow, to go to Hogsmeade," he said, quietly.

Sara turned, a strange look on her face, unreadable. But then she simply smirked, and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Wait…did that mean yes, or no?

Hours passed, and Lucas was unbearably bored. He tried to sit up again, and felt nothing this time. The pain in his head was dulling. But when he tried to get out of bed, Madam Pomfrey instantly poked her head in the room.

"Back in bed, young man!"

"Madam Pomfrey, I feel fine. Please, I'd like to get to class."

"You aren't going anywhere. Whatever the Malfoy boy did to you, it's messed you up. You need to stay and drink potions, or you'll collapse again."

He sighed, and layed down again. "Alright, fine. But will I be able to go into Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

"Maybe," was her reply. She was about to close the door, when Lucas said, "Wait."

"Yes?"

"It is very boring in here. I'm not tired in the least."

"I can give you a potion for that."

"Actually…would you mind talking with me?"

Her face appeared in the doorway again. "Talking?"

"Yes. I wish for company. Don't you ever talk to the students?"

She rolled her chair (a leather one with wheels and levers) into the doorway, her hands on her lap. "No. They never do. They never say anything, except to complain, or mutter a hasty 'thank you' and leave." She muttered something like 'ungrateful little bastards'.

"Well, I would like to."

She didn't respond, at first, just stared. Then, slowly, she nodded, and rolled her chair into the room, next to his bed. Her hands in her lap, she stared at him.

"Right, well. First off, what is your full name, if you don't mind my asking, Madam Pomfrey?"

(A/N: OK, pretty much everything from this point, I'm going to be making up.)

"Celestia Belle Pomfrey."

Lucas blinked, then smiled. "Wow…what a pretty name." She blushed, and looked away for a second, smiling. "My name is Lucas Lionel Lovegood." He held out a hand. "Pleased to meet you as formally introduced, Madame Celestia Pomfrey…if you don't mind me calling you that."

She giggled, actually giggled! "Not at all, Mr. Lovegood. Please, call me Celestia."

He grinned. "If you'll call me Lucas."

She nodded. He sat up on the bed, and tucked his hair behind his head, noticing his piercings, all of them, were gone. Then she held them out. "Here…I didn't think it would be good to sleep with them in."

"Oh, alright. Well, thank you for thinking about my safety, Celestia. How long have you been working here?" He held his hand out for the piercings.

"Oh, perhaps twenty-eight years now. Here, dear, I'll do that for you." She leaned over, working at putting in each of his earrings, his eyebrow ring, and his lip rings. For the last, he didn't speak until she was finished.

"A long time. And, I know a gentleman should never ask a lady this, but…how old are you?"

"Forty next month."

"You look to be in your early thirties…perhaps even late twenties."

Madam Pomfrey blushed again. "There you go with the flattery, young man. One would think you're trying to charm me."

Lucas let his gaze roam over her face. It wasn't that she was pretty; it was more as if stress and frustration were siphoning away her looks. That, and she didn't seem to wear much make-up. Not that a lone nurse needed it, in her job. But even without make-up, if she could find a way to relax, and try to find something she would enjoy, if she lightened up, the frustration would show less in her face, and she would be very nice-looking. Maybe she needed to get out of the castle.

Or at least have some fun.

"Celestia?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Do you know what time it is now?"

"Why, it's almost time for bed for the dorms, which means you, too."

"Actually, I wondered something. Would you have any firewhiskey?"

"You're a student!" She looked scandalized, as if he'd asked her to sleep with him.

"Yes, I am. But I'm also a responsible student and seventeen besides. And who needs to know, in any case? You seem like you could use a drink at the moment."

"But you-"

"And drinking is always better if you have a partner, if not to get as hammered, then to watch over your safety. I'm the only one in the ward."

She paused for a second, thinking. Then, slowly, she stood up, and left the room, closing the door.

'Fuck…well…here comes a sleepless night of boredom.'

Then his head turned as the door opened again, and she came out with a bottle and two glasses. But that wasn't the most shocking part. She had gotten rid of her coat-thing, and underneath, she actually wore a turtleneck sweater, and a long, flower-patterned skirt. That damned frock, or whatever it was, did not do her body justice.

She was as curvy as Rosemerta, but definitely more…'gifted'. She set the glasses on a table, and filled them, sitting again on her chair. He picked his up with a smile. "Thank you, Celest."

She giggled again. "That's what my husband used to call me, when we were together."

He took a sip. "Oh…did you divorce him?"

A sad look crept into her eyes as she took a drink. "No…he passed away."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

She nodded. He took another drink, and set his glass back on the table. Grabbing his wand, he flicked it, and something silvery flew from the room. Shocked, she turned to him.

"What did you just do?!"

He chuckled at her expression, and held up a hand. "Relax. He won't let himself be caught. I'm just sending a message…down to the kitchen."

"The kitchen?"

"You'll see. I-wait!" He began to look around. "Max! Where is Max!"

"Max?" She looked confused for a second, but then realization showed on her face. "You mean this sweet, little guy?" He produced Max from the pocket of her skirt, and handed him, mewling now that he was awake, to Lucas. He took Max and stroked his head. "He's such a pretty cat."

"Yes, he is," agreed Lucas. "Poor little guy. I haven't had the chance to feed him today."

"Oh, don't worry, honey, I took care of it."

"Rest, little Maxie, go back to sleep. Daddy's got you, now." He set Max on his bed, who crawled around until he found a comfortable spot, and fell into it, closing his eyes.

Celestia was beaming; Lucas chuckled. "He is a good little friend."

"When did you get him?"

"A few years back."

She blinked. "That can't be right. He's still a little kitten. He would be full-grown by now, or close to it."

"Maxie will never grow naturally bigger than what he is now. He's a special kitten. I can't explain it. It's not eternal youth, mind. It just seems like it. Maxie is actually three years old as of tomorrow."

"Wow," said Celestia. They both drank more firewhiskey. "Did you and your husband have kids?"

"No," she said. "He…he wasn't able."

"Oh."

Silence, while they drank more.

"It's getting late, dear."

"Yes, it is, but I'm not tired. Please, don't go. I'm enjoying the company."

"Me, too," admitted Celestia.

There was a 'crack', and a house-elf appeared, holding a tray of food.

"And you forgot my Patronus," said Lucas.

"Oh, my," she said. One the tray were two plates of roast venison, baked potatoes with chives, big pieces of chocolate cake, with chocolate frosting, chocolate syrup, and chocolate sprinkles.

(A/N: Yes, I have had something like that before-imagine a squirrel on crack, speed, a Nos Powershot, a Five Hour Energy, and a Monster BFC-now imagine that squirrel is a 6'1 19-year-old. Yeah…I was really fuggin' hyper that night.)

There was also a large bottle of red wine and two glasses. Lucas smirked, and waved his wand. Two shotglasses appeared inches over the top of the little table, and thunked down.

"What do you say we finish the firewhiskey off quickly?"

To his amazement, she grinned, with a nod. "I think you'll find I'm up to that challenge."

"Most sober when the bottles' empty wins?"

"Go for it, cutie."

They finished their glasses, and he poured out the shots. They both slammed theirs, and he refilled them. They slammed them again. He refilled them a third time. They slammed them, then peered at each other.

"Buzzed," said Lucas.

"Same," said Celestia.

He poured out the fourth, and they slammed them. By the seventh, both were swaying just slightly, and the bottle was only half empty.

"Slightly drunk," said Lucas.

"Same," said Celestia.

"Let's hold off until we've finished the food. Drinking too much without food isn't wise."

"Same," said Celestia, then she giggled. "I mean, I agree."

As they ate, they talked more of Celestia. She went to Hogwarts, of course, and worked for awhile in St. Mungo's as a Healer. But when the previous nurse of Hogwarts resigned, Dumbledore had personally approached her with a job offer. This was after the death of her husband. After a few days' thought, she agreed, and came right to Hogwarts.

She revealed she had never dated another man after her husbands' death, even though it happened when she was twenty-five. She was just never interested.

She knew all about Lucas' accomplishments. He told her of his dreams, to travel, to work in the Ministry, to teach at Hogwarts; to possibly even become the Headmaster, later on in life, towards his old age. He told her of how he wanted to travel to see and study foreign wizards, even to work as Minister of Magic. He talked of the way he would change the way the Ministry was run, and the country itself. Make things better for all of the Wizarding World. He talked of how he would bring the wizards and witches out of hiding, and live peacefully beside Muggles.

Celestia told him she also had a talent in drawing, but not as good as himself; her interests also lay in music and art, rather like his. He told her of his family life, and how it sometimes got boring, which was why he'd came to Hogwarts to do labor over the summer. She revealed she'd seen him, and let it slip that she watched him as he worked in the fields with Hagrid.

At that point, she blushed hard, and instantly stopped talking. They had finished the food and the bottle of wine, and both had crossed the line into 'drunk'. She Vanished the firewhiskey, the glasses, the empty wine bottle, the tray, and the plates and such. Then she stood up to go, but as she did, Lucas caught sight of her face in the dim light, and knew he'd been right; fun brought out beauty in her. He loved it when he was right.

She bent over and ruffled his hair.

"Goodnight, Mr. Lovegood."

"Goodnight, Celestia."

"After tonight, it's back to 'Madam Pomfrey'."

He chuckled. "If you wish it."

She paused, then, and looked down at his lips, and his piercings. 'What would it be like,' she wondered, 'to kiss a man with Muggle piercings like those?'

And suddenly she couldn't stop herself, and her lips were on his, and her tongue was exploring his mouth, and the rings were warm from his body heat. He was surprised, but hands found her hair, loosening her bun and letting it fall past her shoulders, and her eyes were closed, and she found her hands traveling over his muscled chest and stomach, down to his waist, to undo the pajama pants provided for him in the hospital wing.

And then her lips had separated from his, and she was breathing hard at how good of a kisser he was, and she could tell, by the looks in his eyes, he was dazed, out of his wits, and she should do this quick, before he came out of it, and, possibly, asked her to stop.

She reached into his pajama pants and pulled his sex free, and gasped at the length and thickness of it, and at how hard it already was. Lucas felt himself coming back to himself, and wondered what she was doing. But then he gasped at the feel of her lips on his sex, and the warmth of her mouth, and the feel of her tongue.

He let out a low, growling moan, and took the hem of her turtleneck into his hands and lifted it, up, over her chest, revealing her round, large, firm, naked breasts, and she didn't wear a bra, and he wondered if they looked like they belonged on a much younger person because she never had children.

Feeling inexplicably weak now, he gathered her flesh in his palms, rubbing and squeezing, giving little tugs and pinches to her nipples. She gave a low, purring moan as she continued to suckle him. Suddenly, he felt a familiar sensation, rushing through his body, exploding in her mouth.

She stood up, beaming. Lucas would have gotten to his feet, to take charge of the situation, but he couldn't move. He peered up at Celestia, and his brow furrowed in confusion; she was extremely business-like now.

"I put a sleeping potion on my lipstick, before I kissed you. Now, you need your rest. And tomorrow, I shall…allow you to go to Hogsmeade, provided to promise to take your potions at the times I tell you."

Lucas would have chuckled, but he felt himself sinking into darkness. Madam Pomfrey pulled her turtleneck back down, and with her wand, Vanished the glasses, plates, and the tray, and walked back to her office door. She turned back and winked before going in and shutting the door.

"Goodnight, Lucas."

Neither of them saw the slightly ajar door close silently, nor heard the footsteps retreating down the hall. And by the time they had faded, Lucas was out like a light.

-The next morning-

Voices, cheery, morning voices, conversing near him; he heard Madam Pomfrey, but it was the other voice that shocked him; that familiar, friendly, old, and deep voice, so utterly polite and kind that it seemed impossible that it came from this world of pain and deceptive people.

Lucas opened his eyes; Madam Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore were talking, discussing him, and what had happened. It was another second before they noticed he was awake. He groped on the table for his glasses; Dumbledore picked them up and pressed them into his hand; he put them on, and peered up at the wrinkled, smiling, bearded face, bright blue eyes twinkling behind the familiar half-moon spectacles.

"Good morning, Mr. Lovegood. How are you feeling?"

As he pushed himself into a sitting position, thick sheets of brown hair fell over his face, obscuring all but his nose and mouth. Impatiently, he tucked the right side of his hair behind his ear, and took in Dumbledore's appearance; he was wearing a set of deep, crimson robes embroidered with silver stars, a matching hat, and a plain, black traveling cloak.

"Fine, Professor. Actually, much better."

He turned to Madam Pomfrey and grinned; she blushed, smiling, and walked away. Dumbledore gave Lucas a strange look.

'Crap, he noticed.'

He gave a sheepish chuckle. "She's a good Healer?" Dumbledore stared at him, for a long moment, and the bright blue eyes gave him the impression that Dumbledore was staring past his physical shell, into his soul. The moment passed; Dumbledore shook his head with a chuckle.

"Well, I'm glad to hear you're doing fine. You can go into Hogsmeade this weekend; Celestia has left your potions in a bag, near your clothes, with instructions when to take them. We are trusting you to take them, Mr. Lovegood."

"Yes, Professor." He nodded in agreement. 'Did he say "Celestia"?'

"Have a good day. I believe there is a dark young woman waiting for you at the gate. You wouldn't want to make her wait." With a wink, Dumbledore turned and left the hospital wing. Lucas breathed a sigh of relief.

'I can't believe he actually let it go.'

After dressing in some clothes brought up to him (a plain black thermal, blue jeans, and a set of his usual green-and-silver robes), he put his wand behind his ear, gathered Max and put him in a pocket, put the potions in another pocket, and left the hospital wing.

It turned out that everyone had heard that somebody (because nobody seemed to know who really did it) snuck up on Lucas and hit him with an illegal curse, and that Lucas had thrashed the creep and some of his friends, before passing out.

People greeted him, and asked how he was doing. He responded kindly, making his way down to the gate. When Sara saw him, she waved, and he waved back.

"I wondered if you'd show up," she said.

"Got held up. Professor Dumbledore wanted to see how I was doing. So, do you want to hit the Three Broomsticks first?"

She nodded. "Sounds good."

After being checked at the gate by Filch (Max gave a hiss from inside his pocket, sensing Ms. Norris, the cat that Lucas hated more than any other animal), they went up the small path and into the street of Hogsmeade. A few seconds later, they walked into the Three Broomsticks, and Lucas went up to the bar to order; a couple more seconds, he joined her at a seat.

"Do you like butterbeer? Good," he said, when she nodded. "So, anything interesting happen while I've been infirmed in the hospital wing?"

"Rumors, of course, about what happened."

"Bandied by you, I'm sure, as you were the only one that saw it."

She flushed a faint red.

"Thanks for leaving Malfoy's name out of it. I'd kill myself if people learned I let Malfoy hit me with a Dark curse."

"No problem," she said, still slightly red. "I haven't seen you around the grounds much, in the time I've been here. Once or twice, and heard your name, and some of your accomplishments."

"I've been studying hard for the past six years, hiding myself away in the library or my dorm. I want to do well."

"And I've heard you have been. Top male student in your year. Never anything but an 'Outstanding' on your work. And all of your O.W.L.'s were 'Outstandings' too. What O.W.L.'s did you take?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, all for when I leave to train as an Auror, Astrology, Arithmancy, and Muggle Studies."

"Wow…that's a lot. Why Muggle Studies?"

"I want to try working with Muggles, at least once."

She smirked a bit, at that. "And your accomplishments…I know all of those by heart, because I remember being really impressed when I first came here. A Special Services to the School for…?"

"For helping Filch with repairs to the castle, or helping Hagrid with the grounds, during summer vacations."

"Oh, ok. Also Prefect, now Head Boy. You wrote an essay that made its way to the _Prophet_, and was seen by the The Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers, The Barnabus Finkley for Exceptional Spellcasting, which put you on a Chocolate Frog Card, and in _The Unusual and Wonderful Works of Witches and Wizards, _you have an apprenticeship with the Ministry, and you submit artwork into the Prophet. No wonder they call you a 'young Dumbledore'."

Lucas chuckled. "Dumbledore has done much I never will." He payed for the butterbeers as Rosemerta brought them over. "I doubt I will ever defeat a wizard like Grindlewald, or become the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, or become Supreme Mugwump, or do something nearly as fantastic as finding the twelve uses for dragons' blood. And even though I desire to one day be a Hogwarts Headmaster, I don't think I could ever do as nearly excellent a job as he is doing."

"You never know, Lucas. People like you and Dumbledore…your potential is limitless. What else have you managed to do that hasn't been said in the_ Prophet_?"

"I've received my Animagus license, I passed my Apparition test, and I'm consulted for help on a new broomstick, which I can't really talk about. What about you? What are your accomplishments?"

"Nothing much." She shrugged. "I do well on my subjects, and I became Prefect. That's it. But you, Lucas…you'll do great things. I'm sure any woman would want to be yours."

He turned faintly red, and chuckled sheepishly. "Oh, I don't know about that."

Then he noticed Sara's expression; a shrewd, cunning smirk. "Really, I mean it. In fact, I was going to sneak in last night to give a 'get well' present…but it looks like Madam Pomfrey beat me to it."

A look of horror and panic crept into Lucas' face. "Oh, God…you saw that? Look, I didn't mean it to…I…please don't tell anyone!"

"Why would I? I thought it was pretty hot, getting that woman to do what she did. She's known as one of the most frigid women on staff. And after seeing you two together well…I definitely want you know." She drank more butterbeer.

Lucas turned redder. "Um…are you…asking me out?"

She nodded. "Oh, yes. Your answer?"

"Well, um…yes."

"Good. And if you want to do other girls or staff, I either get to approve, watch, or join."

Lucas' face invented seven new shades of red, and he looked around wildly, embarrassed (and turned on) beyond belief.

"Finish your butterbeer," said Sara, "I want to go to Honeydukes. I hear they have new products for over-seventeens."

He nodded, and down his butterbeer. She stood up, and grabbed his hand, pulling him to his feet. She laced her fingers with his, and led him down the street.

"So, uh, Sara…these new products, what are they, exactly?" Lucas glanced around, realizing they were receiving very angry and jealous looks now, from a lot of female students. And, for some strange reason, the women of Hogsmeade as well.

But her next words made Lucas sputter in disbelief.

"Sex candy."

--

A/N: Chapter 2 done! You know…I really can't remember a lot of our role-plays together. Back then, though, I kinda sucked at role-play, so the sessions weren't very interesting. But some things I do remember will go into the story. From here on, though, this story will take the direction I want it to go, as well as become 'In Memoriam to Lucas and Sara'. Later days! -ArktheMushroom


End file.
